


She’s Got a Tell

by jenni3penny



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenni3penny/pseuds/jenni3penny
Summary: Just a teensy little ‘domestic’ scene challenge from Tumblr.  “They had only woken together a few times before, now lazy and sanguine on the weekend and she was just waiting for someone’s phone to ruin her morning.”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 22
Kudos: 108





	She’s Got a Tell

Waking up with him was still slightly new to her, happily surreal. She had only slept in his bed three or four times, at least while he was in it, anyhow. There had been other nights, when she’d been too exhausted or buzzed or just comfortable to drive home. But so warmly wadded up in his sheets and quilted comforter, all twisted up with him? They had only woken together a few times before, now lazy and sanguine on the weekend and she was just waiting for someone’s phone to ruin her morning. Especially when he shifted his hips, giving her a nudge up against the backs of her thighs. She wriggled back in answer, sleepily grinning at the noise he made as she snuggled closer to him. His hand answered her tease with one of his own, long and sure fingers sliding up her stomach and pressing her abdomen, wedging her closer.

The night before had found them both near exhaustion but also emotionally wound up, her chattering from her side of the truck about the case they had finally closed after two grueling weeks. He had half tuned her out while driving, she’d realized, his movements mechanical as he had taken the next turn closer to his home and farther from hers.

Sure, they’d started _something_ days into the emotionally charged case. But they hadn’t much defined it and her concerned tone had drawn his attention more than most words could. _“I’m staying over, apparently.”_

He had gone sheepish with surprise, head half turning her way while he kept his eyes on the road. His ears had nearly instantly flamed with embarrassment at making an assumption that could have made her uncomfortable. She’d stopped any answer he was about to make with her fingertips against his cheek, though, leaning over the truck seat to kiss his temple. Her fingers had held on his jaw even as she had drawn back. _“I’ll stay with you any time, Gibbs. Relax.”_

She smiled at the memory of him turning a half kiss to her fingers while he had been driving, his hand sliding higher up under her shirt while she reminisced. Jack pressed her head back, arching her spine as she moaned plaintively and arched into the dry warmth of his palm. His face nudged into the space between her neck and shoulder and a grumble came off him that made her laugh, the sound of his pouting so child-like and annoyed.

“Don’t wanna get up?”

“Gotta get up an’ make coffee,” he answered, his voice catching and scratching in early morning use. His palm stroked down and then back up her stomach, purposely staying lower than her breasts and keeping her close. “Usually set it at night.”

“Something made you forget?” Jack asked innocently, cheeky and laughing when his teeth nicked her earlobe in response.

“‘ _Something_ ’ is crushing my right hand.”

“Don’t be such a baby," she answered, biting against her bottom lip as his breath shivered over her ear, sending her spine into a reflexive arch and making her shoulders go back. He used her sensitivity against her, pressing up onto his right arm and levering higher over her shoulder as she stretched and groaned. There was something to be said for how comforting it felt to have the weight of his hip pressing down against hers as he tried to kiss her, mouth rising from under her jaw.

Jack purposely caught him up with a playful hand to the face, fingers stretched out and wrist flexing a loving little shove as she laughed. “Go brush your goddamn teeth first.”

“Me?!” he muffled against her palm before turning his head into the touch, nipping against the side of her hand until she jerked it back. “You’d better join me in the bathroom, Your Highness.”

She was still laughing when he tugged the linens off her and tossed them into a pile at the bottom of the bed.

***

Even in the bathroom he couldn’t keep his hands to himself and she wasn't entirely sure how she had ended up half seated on the edge of the sink but she also wasn’t about to question it too much. Not when it meant he was mostly cradled around her, keeping her balanced as her right knee drew up higher on his hip. The toes of her left foot were keeping her barely balanced against the tile, her hands digging into his t-shirt to keep her from slipping too far.

“Would be easier in bed,” he told her, humor warming his voice, smoothing its roughness while he traced kisses along her jaw.

“I like being reminded how tall you are.” Her answer and the way she looked at him didn’t leave much room for argument. “Suck it up, Marine.”

She liked that he'd already had an extra toothbrush set out for her the night before too, that he had thought that far ahead and been so conscientious. She liked the way he kissed her in answer to her sass and she especially adored his fingers prying their way between her panties and skin. They hadn’t been together (or whatever they were) all that long, but she had already learned to love the feel of his fingers against her, _anywhere_.

He gave up a slow groan as he touched her, tasting like toothpaste and trouble. His left hand shoved fabric down off her hip, trying to get her bare even as his fingers teased against skin. Jack felt herself make a half stifled noise, her face turning closer to his neck as she pulled them closer.

Her lips stacked kisses up to her favorite spot just in front of his ear, her moan parted against warm skin. "Coffee's never gonna get made if you take _that_ detour, _Sir_."

"Sweetheart, don't call me 'sir' - I work for a living."

" _Oh_! You little shit!" she squeaked out, one palm shoving against his left shoulder while he laughed at her response.

She felt him watch her as he smiled, felt the intensity of his eyes as he grinned wide and looked over her face. His glance went downward and between them as he turned his wrist, fingers grazing between her legs and making her flinch slightly. Jack tugged her fingers up into his t-shirt, swallowing the sleep rumpled smell of him and nodding as he looked back up at her. She wasn’t even sure why she nodded but the half smirk he gave her in answer made it seem like some intimate pact, some promise made between just the two of them.

Maybe it was…

“What did I just agree to?” she asked, voice more wistful and breathy than anything.

“Permission?” he asked quietly.

“Felt bigger than that.”

He just grinned, leaning farther over her as his fingers teased her, slicking against her impatiently. The quickness, the fervor of his mouth on hers, it just confirmed the sincerity of the moment and she moaned when his tongue stroked against hers. It _had_ been more than just permission… especially considering he already knew he could touch her whenever he liked. It had been heavier, just by the sweetness in his eyes and the stillness in his smile.

She let him end the kiss, lazily just leaning into the way he was touching her, the slow taunting of his fingers and the sudden softness that had fallen over them. Her hand bunched harder into his shirt and she buried her face against his neck, smiling when he stepped in closer to keep her balanced. His face rubbed against her hair and she heard him whisper encouragement of some sort but it got swallowed by blonde, muffled as he exhaled and let his shoulders relax forward. His left hand stroked down her back and off, bracing against the edge of the counter while he rubbed his nose against her temple.

She didn’t expect the whisper he left on her skin. “That’s the same face you make when you go all in, Sloane.”

_Son of a bitch…_

He wasn’t wrong.


End file.
